1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus having an automatic document carrier device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a document carrier device in an image forming apparatus or the like is required to carry source documents or sheets of paper to a predetermined position to read the source documents, and then discharge the same. Various types of motors are employed for carrying the source documents or sheets of paper and the motors generate heat. Since heat is also generated in various electric components in the process of image formation, a cooling fan is used for restraining heat generation, and a fan motor is used for driving the cooling fan.
A paper carrier device in which the cooling fan is integrally provided with a rotating body is stated in JP-A-2004-18198, and an image forming apparatus for switching or changing a revolving speed of the cooling fan according to the setting of the recording velocity is disclosed in JP-A-2003-84650.
In the related art, the fan motor is continuously driven even after the contents of the source documents are read and the source document is discharged, and hence normally the cooling fan is still rotating even after other motors or the like are stopped. Therefore, the noise of the wind is generated, which causes undesired sound.